Golf has become increasingly popular as the standard of living has greatly improved over the years. More and more people play golf as hobby or even as competitive sport. In order to improve player performance, rigorous analysis of swing and hit data obtained from practice sessions is utilized to adjust the player's postures and strength, as well as the weight of the golf club.
Referring to FIG. 1, an intelligent golf club head 1 of a conventional golf club includes a main body 10 formed with an installation hole 100, and an intelligent counterweight unit 11 received in the installation hole 100. The intelligent counterweight unit 11 includes a coupling unit 111 positioned in the installation hole 100, an intelligent unit 112 disposed inside the coupling unit 111, and a cover 113 connecting to the intelligent unit 112 and closing the installation hole 100. The intelligent counterweight unit 11 can serve as a counterweight by its own weight, and the intelligent unit 112 can monitor and output numerous data generated during the swing and hit actions of the head unit 1, thus enabling the players to adjust their swing and hit actions based on the data output after being analyzed.
Further referring to FIG. 2, since the intelligent counterweight unit 11 is received in the main body 10, the impact on the main body 10 when the golf club head 1 hits a golf ball will be transmitted to the intelligent counterweight unit 11. The impact has a great influence on the intelligent unit 112, particularly in the case where the cover 113 is in direct contact with the intelligent unit 112, wherein the larger the contact area between the cover 113 and the intelligent unit 112 is, the greater the impact on the intelligent unit 112 is. Therefore, if the excessive impact generated during the golf club head 1 hitting the golf ball cannot be effectively dispersed, the intelligent unit 112 will be relatively susceptible to damage, thereby affecting the service life of the intelligent counterweight unit 11.